


Push and Pull

by bo_beans



Series: Silver Screen to Computer Screen [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hanzo is so cute, Jealousy?, Kinda love triangle, Kissing, Not Beta Read, Sabrina (1954) AU, So much kissing, but not really, genji is a playboy, lots of fluff, so hot, so loving, so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bo_beans/pseuds/bo_beans
Summary: Sabrina (1954) AU:You're the Shimada estate's chauffeur's daughter, and you have the biggest crush on Genji. Too bad he doesn't notice you until you come back from schooling in France after two years. But he's engaged, and Hanzo wants you as far away from Genji as possible. And then he wants you as close to him as possible.





	Push and Pull

**Author's Note:**

> I know this pic is probably my longest single-chapter fit yet. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> btw, the movie this is based off/inspired by is Sabrina, featuring Audrey Hepburn! I really love it.

Spring in Hanamura was always beautiful, with the weather slightly turning warmer and the days growing slowly longer. Not to mention the way the town seemed to bloom. It wasn’t just the cherry blossoms, but the way that spring made people open up in new ways, how it touched cold hearts worn down by the intense winters and opened them up again. And you couldn’t help but get caught up in the spring fever. It was especially easy considering your position. You were the daughter of a well-respected chauffeur who served the Shimada household, and lived on the wonderful grounds of the Shimada estate, albeit near the garage (for obvious reasons). Your father loved you dearly and you were well-raised and loved by all the servants on the estate. And from the distance, you could see him… The love of your life, the man you dreamed about every night, Genji Shimada. Out of reach and surrounded by women all cloying for his affection, he was the one you so happened to catch spring fever for… except that it was a year-round disease that had seemed to plague you. You couldn’t help it. Sure, he didn’t seem to know you existed, but you couldn’t help to fall for him and his charming demeanor, even from afar.

So spring was here again, and with spring brought the annual cherry blossom viewing party held at the estate, and attended by only the best of the best, the richest of the rich from all over the country and most of the world. And there, from your room above the garage, you could peer out your window and watch the women strut around like gilded peacocks and hear the men’s booming laughter rise above the band, the lights dancing across the pond’s reflection, and the glitter and glitz peaking out from the plants. You wanted to join them, but you knew you weren’t really allowed. You were to keep your distance. But despite your upbringing, you couldn’t help your curiosity. And so you descended the stairs and carefully made your way over, hiding behind the bushes and trees, peeking around, now only mere feet away from the party and the drama. And it made your heart race, the feeling that you were so close to being one of them, just needing an elegant dress and the blood of a royal or two. You were so close… and yet, so far. But it was hard to focus on that when you saw Genji on the dance floor, his newest conquest giggling and clinging tight to his arm. You hated her already, the way she couldn’t stop giggling, the way she clung too tight to him, her voice so high-pitched and loud, everything she said was stage-whispered dramatically. And yet she was the one on Genji’s arm and not you… 

In your anger and disapproval, you almost missed the way that Genji sent her off to the far edge of the garden, his usual tactic that he pulled with the women he brought to his family’s parties. He shooed her off and made his way after, and you couldn’t help but follow him, watching the way he brought her in by wrapping an arm around her waist, kissing her all over, making her erupt even further into those annoying giggles. You couldn’t stand it anymore, running off to the garage. You tried to hold back your tears but you couldn’t, the anger and disappointment cutting too deep to hide, and they streamed down your face so quickly you could barely get a grip on yourself. You tucked yourself away in the garage, listening to the party in the distance as it slowly faded, thinking the whole time of how his hands were on her… how he never saw you. What did it feel like? To have all of his attention? To be loved by him? It was probably perfect, the way he knew how to touch each inch of skin… But in your mind you couldn’t imagine him with you. Every time it was her. You sobbed harder, barely noticing the quietness, the end of the festivities nearby. You were so caught up in your thoughts that you didn’t hear the footsteps on the gravel outside the garage. It was only when the garage door was rolled up that you looked towards the open door. You scrambled away, trying to keep it together, trying to hold back your tears. But you couldn’t help the sob that escaped your lips, drawing attention to your crumpled figure resting against one of the cars. And soon the figure started stepping toward you, and you knew you couldn’t get away. But what did it matter? 

“Miss… is everything all right?” They kneeled down before you, looking at you. Your eyes were so bleary from tears you didn’t recognize him at first. But of course. Who else would find you in your awful state by the eldest Shimada, Hanzo? The serious, built like a brick wall Shimada.

You sniffled, nodding slowly. “It does not seem that way,” he stated bluntly, but his voice and face were kind. He pulled a handkerchief from his suit pocket and handed it to you. “Miss, I do think you should go to bed. You wouldn’t want your father finding you down here like this.” And then he stood up and walked away. You didn’t even have a chance to question exactly why he had gone to the garage at that moment, nor did you have half a mind to think to question that. So you just wiped your tears away on his handkerchief and slunk up the stairs to your room, sliding into bed and hoping to forget the whole ordeal. Except you already knew you wouldn’t, the sting of a partial rejection left on your heart and eyes. You tossed and turned, gripping Hanzo’s handkerchief, the embroidered characters looking so crisp and well done that they mimicked Japanese calligraphy. You left it on your bedside table, forgetting about it. Your mind was filled with other matters, other men. (One man, to be specific).

Luck or misfortune (depending on who asked you) fell into your lap very nearly after this incident. Your father (along with every other servant on the estate) knew of your crush and heartbroken nature for the younger Shimada, and therefore decided that a trip to an overseas culinary school may not be such a bad idea. You had always loved cooking, and had been set to take over a spot in the Shimada kitchen for a while, but the proper training may be in need, as well as your father’s bright idea to take your mind off of Genji for a year or so. And that is how you wound up packing the majority of your clothing into two large suitcases, getting ready to travel to somewhere across the sea, where you could learn and travel, clear your mind a bit. And you accepted. You really had no choice, and so you were sent off to another country, and you settled. Little did you know or remember, you had accidentally slipped Hanzo’s handkerchief into one of your suitcases with you, taking it overseas. You forgot for a while that it was his, even, taking it with you everywhere as a little token of home.

The school was wonderful, a famous culinary school in France that offered a more traditional European edge to the cuisine that you’d been cooking for a long time, and with your cooking prowess and knowledge of tricks taken over the years from the other cooks on the estate, you took to it swimmingly. But your mind always wandered.

Your father, along with the other servants, always looked forward to your letters. They gave them the freedom to dream of another country, to see what you saw. And it gave them hope that you were getting over your crush. That is, until they reached the end of the letters, punctuated with a question about Genji, or about how you saw a man who reminded you of him, or how you thought he would enjoy the food you had just made. It dampened the hope they had, but they could still dream.

It had been about a few months in the school and your heartache was not lessening at all. And it was starting to slip into your cooking, sweets turning bitter, cakes not rising, things before over or under mixed. It was no good for you or your success at the school. And try as you may, you could not forget about Genji, as much as your father implored you to, and as much as your teacher demanded your focus. It was helpless. But your friends at the school tried. They helped you transform your childish look into something more sophisticated and grown-up, something “sure to charm his pants off!”. And you appreciated it, daydreaming of meeting him again when you returned to the estate, imaging him chasing after you like all those women chased after him, believing you to be the only one for him. You chugged along in your work. It was only a bit longer before you could return, a cook and a full-fledge woman. At least, that is what you told yourself, dreaming and letting the spring fever take control of your mind once again. 

The two years you ended up spending away from home felt short and, at the same time, unbearably long. But soon enough you were home. Or, almost, anyway. You stood at the train station, a good couple of miles away from the estate, waiting patiently for your father to pick you up. He had promised to do so, and there you stood, wearing a very becoming outfit: a lovely off the shoulder white shirt with a pair of light and slight distressed jeans and a cute pair of white heels. You had curled your hair and tied it up with a white and light blue polka dotted scarf and put on a nice pair of sunglasses to combat the radiance of the early spring afternoon. Yep, you looked stunning as you waited patiently there with your luggage. And, lucky you, a familiar face pulled up rather quickly. Except, not your father.

You smiled brightly, pushing your sunglasses down to get a better look at his face. “Why, hello you!” You cried happily.

“And hello to you too, miss. Now, are you waiting for someone or may I accompany you to where you need to go?” Genji called, flashing you that playboy smile of his, the kind that made your heart thump loudly. 

“Well, I was waiting for my father, but I guess he forgot…”

“Forget about someone as gorgeous as you? Impossible. Oh, excuse my rudeness, I’m Genji,” he said, jumping out of his car to shake your hand. It was at that moment that you realized he didn’t recognize you. No matter, he was going your way, and you could have a little fun with this, tease him later if you so pleased. So you introduced yourself ad began placing your bags in his vehicle, quickly texting your father that you had been picked up by someone else in the mean time.

The drive back Genji had many questions. “You look so familiar, don’t I know you?”

“Oh, yes, we’ve met many times before in passing.”

“Yes! And your father… I know we’ve worked with him before. What does he do, again?”

“Transportation,” you responded slyly.

“Which kind?”

“Oh, cars…”

“Which company? Maybe I can figure it out from there.”

“Well, he’s dabbled in a few types… Ford, Chevy, Cadillac…” you trailed off, smiling at bit at your own joke.

“He’s been chairman of that many companies?” Genji asked, a shocked expression on his face.

“Well, you could say he does run things… Oh, now turn right here!” You said, pointing towards the Shimada estate’s back entrance by the garage. 

“Now wait a minute…” Genji said, as he pulled in front of the garage. “This is my house!”

You didn’t respond, too busy getting out of the car in time for the rest of the servants to pour out of their quarters and other places in the house, rushing over to welcome you home. Genji stood the side, looking confused and out of place.

“Oh, look at you, all grown-up and beautiful!” One of the cooks cried. 

“We hardly recognize you!”

“Yes, well Genji had some trouble with that, too. Right, Genji?” You laughed, twirling around in the crowd to face him.

“Yes… yes, of course…” he said, watching you a little stunned. “So different from how you used to be, just a little kid running around and hiding in the bushes. You know, maybe we should get dinner tonight and catch up?”

Your heart pounded hard. You had been waiting for this moment for so long. “Of..of course! Oh, I can’t wait to see what has changed since I left!”

Genji smiled, but then a twist took over his face. “Oh, wait, I just remembered that tonight is the cherry blossom viewing party here at the estate… I can’t miss it…” he paused, looking down. “But, what if you join me? Oh, it’ll be grand, you can come join us all tonight!” And then he was rushing off, calling after you to please join him as he rushed towards the estate. You could feel your feet coming off the ground, floating away as you made your way up the stairs to your old room again to unpack. 

“Dear, you do know he’s engaged, don’t you?” Your father asked, standing in your doorway and shaking you out of your reverie. 

“Oh, what does it matter? He’ll end the engagement soon enough, just like he always does,” you replied nonchalantly. You were no home wrecker, but you knew how it went with Genji. He got engaged, he got bored, he moved on. Your father had written you a month earlier that he was engaged. It usually ended after a month and a half, and the date was inching ever closer… So it seemed you had come home just in time. Your father sighed and left the room. He knew you were (sort of) right, and also had no power to change your mind. And so he let you unpack and dream of how your relationship with Genji would be different, that you would be perfect for him, even if the voice at the back of your mind, faint as it was, said otherwise.

However, not everyone was keen on the idea that Genji might break off his engagement so quickly. See, Hanzo had arranged it with the help of his father to try and get a… better deal in certain markets and the increase a little of the power and protection for the Shimada family, along with the engaged’s. So he was trying very hard to keep this engagement strong until the wedding. Not to mention that the person Genji was engaged to had been his most recent fling before the engagement, making them the perfect “other half” for him (at least for the time being). But getting Genji engaged made a fling dampen and wither, the temptation no longer so tempting. So Hanzo was desperately working to keep it going, despite this tendency of Genji’s. So when he saw you show up at the party, wearing a wonderful floor-length powder-blue embroidered gown, with your hair down and looking stunning (much like the photographs that your father had shown him as he drove him around town, praising you for your great culinary skills and how much you’d grown up in France), he felt a sinking feeling. And that feeling was only confirmed when he watched Genji push through the crowds around you and pulled you onto the dance floor and into his arms. The sinking feeling worsened. It was a sense of dread that consumed and confused him, much deeper than the disappointment and unrest he usually felt when he started to see Genji slipping away again. No, this was much more upsetting. But he brushed it to the side as he tried to think of a way to get you away from his brother before his fiancée could notice. 

Genji had brought you out, and was whispering in your ear about how lovely you looked, his hands holding your waist and hand respectively as you danced slowly around. It was almost like how you had dreamed of it, the way you imagined him touching those other flings… except this time it was you that he was holding near, the one his dazzling eyes were looking at. And so when he invited you out to the far edge of the garden, you nodded eagerly, ready to partake in one more piece of your dream, just another taste of heaven. You rushed off ahead of him, taking a seat by the pond and waiting patiently, as he had promised to get drinks for the two of you and sneak off after you when he could. So you waited patiently, looking at your reflection in the water smiling back. You saw a figure approach from the reflection, and turned around quickly, opening your mouth to cry out his name excitedly until you realized who it was.

“Oh, Hanzo!” You said, your voice betraying your disappointment, as hard as you tried to cover it up. It seemed Hanzo noticed, his brow furrowing more than usual, a frown at his lips. But that was the normal for Hanzo, you told yourself.

“Yes, miss. I’m sorry to say that my brother is a bit… incapacitated at this moment. But he sent me to entertain you in the meantime,” he said. Reality was that Hanzo had caught his brother trying to sneak out to the garden and had roped him back into the party with the help of his fiancee and his father, having his father make an announcement to the rest of the party that Genji was engaged and that tonight everyone must celebrate and congratulate the new couple! So everyone rushed forward, engulfing him in the crowd. Genji turned to Hanzo and implored him to go and tell you that he couldn’t come and to give you his wishes. Hanzo nodded and went off. He was going to try and get you to turn away and move on, instead. 

You nodded solemnly, looking back at the pond again, your smile replaced with a frown as you place your head in your hands. “I do suppose he is a busy man…” you murmured sadly, staring into your reflection’s eyes. Hanzo stepped closer to you, taking a seat next to you on the small bench. 

“Yes, he is. But I hope my company can make up for it,” he said. He pulled a bottle of champagne out and two glasses, seemingly from thin air. Hanzo had always been good at being quick, both in mind and action. “He told me to give you his regards…” he said, softer this time as he passed you a glass. 

You took it, feeling your fingers brush against his for a moment. You could feel a faint blush paint your cheeks, and you felt a small shiver go down your back. You felt confused, but you brushed it away, turning away from him again. “Thank you, Shimada-san…” 

“Hanzo… Call me Hanzo, please. No need to be so formal now,” he said. His voice was so soft, so warm. You hadn’t heard him speak like that to anyone else before. It felt personal. And he meant it that way. Something inside of him was screaming to love you, to tell you sweet things like his brother would. But he couldn’t find it in him to do it, his voice getting caught. 

A soft tune played through the estate, carrying into the garden… You remembered it from the same night that you had felt so heartbroken two years ago, sitting in the garage and crying your eyes out when Hanzo found you. You felt embarrassed to remember yourself in such a situation, and to distract yourself you stood up. 

“Dance with me. Please?” you looked at Hanzo, still seated, holding your hand out to him.

“Of course. It’d be impolite not to.” And he stood, taking your hand gently and guiding you closer to him, laying a gentle hand on your hip and holding your hand with the other, guiding you across the gravel and grass in the garden in slow circles. “I’m sorry that you get me instead…” he murmured to you.

“I-t’s fine, Hanzo… I like this just fine,” you whispered back, stepping a bit closer to him so you could rest your head against his chest. It felt natural to be in his arms, exactly like how you had dreamed of being in Genji’s. Except much better, so much softer and warmer… It felt… Well, it felt good. Your mind felt slow, and you couldn’t process everything coming at you, too absorbed in the feeling. You let out a sigh, closing your eyes and letting yourself fall into the dream again.

“You’d expect him to kiss you right now, wouldn’t you?” Hanzo asked shyly.

You hummed in agreement, too busy in your reverie to think much more on what he said.

Hanzo was starting to get caught up in it all, too. It was as though your long-lasting spring fever were starting to transfer to him, and as he swayed with you, your head against his chest and his heart beating hard and fast, he felt like keeping you by him forever. He shook his head. He was supposed to get you to leave him and his brother alone and here he was, getting too excited over a little physical contact and the infection of love. But he couldn’t help it. And he couldn’t help what he did next, gently lifting your chin to look up at him. Looking into your soft, dreamy eyes was hard to resist, the way they were partially closed as though he had woken you up from a dream, the soft smile on your lips. And then he was kissing you, and you were kissing him, your arms moving up and around his neck and his around your waist. He barely even realized what had happened until he pulled away, looking at your starstruck face.

“Genji sends his love,” he said quietly, looking away. You just looked up at him, still too stunned to realize what had happened or to react to it. A blush slowly spread across your face and you nodded slowly.

“O-of.. of course… yes… Genji,” you said. But your mind was far from Genji now. It was like every memory and moment of him had been swept away, replaced quickly and swiftly by Hanzo, and with emotions that were buried deeper, hidden in a deep corner of your heart. “I-I should go now…” you whispered.

“Of course…” he responded. You both looked at each other for a good long while, fighting the urge to kiss each other again, to give into the spring fever. Yes, that dreaded spring fever held onto the both of you so tight. When you finally broke out of the daze you pulled away, giving a small bow to Hanzo. And then you flitted away from him, quickly crossing through the garden and to the garage and up to your room. You peeked out your window, looking at him, still standing in the garden. It had only been about two years… yet so much had changed. 

Hanzo finally made his way back to the party and then his room, all the while thinking of you. He didn’t know what had come over him… But he had to keep thinking, think of a new plan to keep you and Genji away from each other. He was resolved to keep you away from him… maybe now with a bit more in mind than just the partnership between the Shimadas and the other family.

The next morning you went downstairs to help your father with the cars. You knew enough to fix up minor problems and clean, and with your mind on the cars and the kiss from Hanzo, you didn’t realize you were being called for. Genji stepped up behind you, smiling that wide smile of his. 

“Oh, Genji! I’m sorry, I was distracted,” you said, smiling back. 

“No worries. Would you want to come and get dinner with me tonight? I was thinking I owed you since I disappeared on you,” he said, letting out a chuckle.

“It was nothing. Hanzo kept me company.”

“Really? He’s usually not much company,” he said, laughing again. You let out a small laugh, but you really didn’t mean it. And when Hanzo walked up, your attention immediately fell on him.

“Genji, don’t forget you’re going out with the Watanabe family tonight. It’ll be the parents and your fiancee, so dress properly.”

“Oh, shit. It completely left my mind…” he said. “But wait, I just promised to take our lovely lady here out tonight.”

“I’ll do it,” Hanzo said, his gaze falling on you. You tried not to look too happy. You tried not to feel too happy, either. You were in love with Genji! Weren’t you?

“Yes, yes, of course…” Genji murmured. He looked between the two of you quickly. “Well, I best be going then. You two have fun!” He could tell what was going on. And honestly? He was glad. His brother could use a little fun in his life. 

That night you put on a nice black blouse and a matching skirt, tying your hair up. You could see Hanzo approaching the garage, so you moved to quickly grab your clutch and make your way down the stairs to him. He pulled one of the two-door convertibles out of the garage and parked it in front of the garage, getting out to open the door for you and closing it behind you.

“You look lovely tonight,” he said softly, that same tone he had used last night. You blushed.

“Thank you. You look quite handsome as well.” And it was true, in dress pants and a button-up shirt, his hair slicked and tied up tight, his sleeves rolled up on his arms. He looked wonderful. And that night he took you to a very well-known and expensive restaurant, sitting at a small booth in the very corner of the place. It was dim in there, with candles here and there, and a live band playing a soft tune. A few feet away was a dance floor, filled with rich and extravagant couples (recognizable celebrities and politicians) swaying around. You felt enraptured, and tried not to focus too hard on the fact that your knee was touching Hanzo’s leg, or the fact that he let you order whatever you wished, or the way he leaned closer to you to speak to you so that he could be heard over the music and chatter. And when your meal was finished, he lead you onto the dance floor, taking you in his arms again. He was a surprisingly good dancer, you noted, slowly getting closer and closer to him the more you danced. A soft tune floated over your head, making your mind hazy again. But Hanzo didn’t kiss you tonight, unfortunately. But it was no matter, you could feel his heartbeat through his chest, feel him humming the song. 

The ride back was quiet, the only sound being the soft hum of the radio and the car. He kissed your hand when you said goodbye. You blushed, murmuring another thank you before climbing the stairs to your room. 

It continued like that for a week or so. Genji would say he was too busy, you would pretend as though you were sad to hear that, and Hanzo would step in and take you out on a date; the movies, dinner, an arcade, a museum, a picnic in a park, the list went on. Soon enough Genji didn’t say anything, didn’t come by. You didn’t notice. Hanzo always came, always asked where you’d like to go, if you were free. And you always said yes, always told him to surprise you. Always felt your heart fluttering. 

You felt confused. You were in love with Genji. You were in love with him! Not Hanzo…not calm and caring Hanzo… No! No no no! You liked Genji! And yet your mind and heart said otherwise. You felt so confused. You couldn’t think of Genji at all. It was always Hanzo. Always Hanzo…You told Hanzo you wouldn’t go out that afternoon. You needed to sort out your thoughts, figure out exactly what you wanted and from whom. Well, you were going to until the knock at the door. 

“I hope you don’t mind my intrusion,” a familiar voice said, opening the door slowly. You sat up, looking at Hanzo.

“N-no… no not at all…not at all!” You said, clambering to smooth out your clothing, trying to look more presentable. 

“I just. I had to tell you something. I haven’t said anything and I don’t think it’s right to do that…” he started, nervously. “I… Well, I… I feel as though I’m lying to you. I started all of this to get you away from Genji…”

It felt like your life slammed on the brakes right then. You hadn’t been expecting this kind of confession. You couldn’t say a word.

“It’s for the family… And my dishonesty is eating at me. I couldn’t stop from telling you any longer. I apologize. I’ll leave now…”

“N-now… now wait one minute!” You said, feeling your voice shake as you tried to stop yourself from crying. “H-how dare you just apologize and leave! Thinking that solves everything! You bastard! I never want to see you again!” You cried. He nodded and backed out of your room quickly. You curled up on your bed. You didn’t mean it. You didn’t mean it at all… You still wanted him, you still thought about him, his shy smiles and his warm, rough hands. That night you dreamed of him. In your dream you saw him leaving you. You couldn’t stand it. 

The next day you resolved yourself to leave. You’d leave this damned estate and get somewhere new, far away from the Shimada Brothers who’d broken your heart. You’d pack up and be out by the end of the week, you said. Your father was upset but he knew he couldn’t stop you. No one could. 

Hanzo felt like an idiot. His brother told it to him, too, which did not help. “You’re letting her go?! You idiot! You love her! God, what are you doing?” he questioned, looking down at his brother who seemed, for lack of a better term, an absolute mess. He hadn’t shaven in a day or two, so his facial hair was slightly messy and patchy, and his hair was disheveled, along with his clothes. “Brother, you must talk to her… For my sake. You love her, most definitely. I’ve found happiness with my fiancee. You were right. I’m going to marry them. But you, you fool! Go back to her before it’s too late!”

Genji was right (a hard thing for Hanzo to admit to). Night fell again, and it found Hanzo outside your window, calling for you. You opened your window, glaring down at him. But it was a weak glare, too sad and too excited that he came back. 

“What is it?” 

“Please, come down here… I-I have to tell you to your face how much I adore you…” he said, looking up at you. You felt your heart jump. Maybe it was his words or the way he looked at you, but you knew he was serious. You climbed down the stairs, slowly stepping closer and closer to him, and when you were within arm’s reach, you let him pull you close, looking at you with the most loving eyes.

“Well, tell me…” you whispered, one of your hands cupping his face.

“I love you…” he murmured, kissing you once. “I love you…” he repeated, kissing you again. And he repeated over and over again until your lips were sore and you felt like you needed a deep breath to not feel so lightheaded again. 

It was about half a year later when Genji got married. And about another two years before Hanzo popped the question. You said yes (of course). Rummaging around for another hairpin in your drawer had you stumbling across a certain embroidered handkerchief again. You smiled, folding it and placing it on top of you bedside table again, under your wedding photo.


End file.
